Komodo Brothers
The Komodo Brothers (Japanese: コモドきょうだい/Komodo kyōdai) are genetically engineered komodo dragons from Indonesia created by N. Brio, named Joe and Moe. Joe is the skinny one with a lot of speed who can be able to spin for a long time until getting dizzy. Moe on the other hand may not be as fast like his brother, but delivers brute strength at the same time. He is also good at throwing swords. Development The Komodo Brothers were designed by Charles Zembillas for the first Crash Bandicoot (video game). But they, along with Tiny Tiger, were cut and moved to the second game in the franchise. They still have a soundtrack piece for their boss fight. Appearances Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back This is the Komodo Bros. first appearance; they are the second boss in the game. They were hired by Dr. Nitrus Brio to thwart Crash's progress in order to stop him from collecting Crystals for Doctor Neo Cortex, but they failed to stop Crash Bandicoot. Their main attack pattern was Komodo Moe hitting Komodo Joe so as to spin him rapidly. When he's done spinning, he'll be dizzy, giving Crash the opportunity to hit him by spinning, or slide dash, and send him directly towards his brother Moe, damaging both Joe and Moe. Moe will throw his swords to hit Crash on every turn one by one. On their last hit point, while Joe spins, his brother Moe will throw his swords more rapidly one by one. After being defeated by Crash, Joe and Moe will fall down dazed before Crash continues to the next Warp Room 3. They are fought in a circus tent. Crash Team Racing In Crash Team Racing, only Komodo Joe is present. He appears as the third race boss. His home track is Dragon Mines. In Adventure Mode, he races against the player for the right to face Nitros Oxide by "crusshhing you into brick dusssttt let's raccce". He constantly throws TNT and drops Nitro crates to try to stop the player. When he is defeated, he hands over to you the third of the four keys for the win required to out-race face N.Oxide and doubted the victory of the player, thinking that the planet will be destroyed thanks to the player. Joe's stats are the same as Crash, Cortex, and Fake Crash's; in other words, he has intermediate stats. He can be unlocked by holding the L1 + R1 buttons and pressing Down, Circle, Left, Left, Triangle, Right, Down at the main menu OR winning the Blue Gem Cup in Adventure mode. After the events of CTR, Joe opened a jewelry store in Zurich, "Honest Joe's Wedding Ring and Rare Gem Outlet". Unfortunately, he was caught and convicted of shoplifting cubic zirconias for the Couch Slouch Shopping Network. Stats: Speed: 5/7 Acceleration: 5/7 Turning: 5/7 Difficulty: Intermediate Crash Bash In Crash Bash, Joe and Moe are back working together and they serve as the third boss in this game, and wield a huge tank. Uka Uka summoned them to fight as a challenge at Big Bad Fox. The tank consists of three floors; 3 cannons with mace (Floor 1), 4 lasers (Floor 2), and 2 Missile Launchers (Floor 3). Driving a small tank, the player must shoot the cannons, lasers and missile launchers twice each. When the giant tank is destroyed, Joe and Moe appear to try to defeat the player themselves (also appearing in small tanks). The player has to hit them until they run out of Health bars. The Komodo Bros. shoot lasers that bounce around the area just like Doctor Neo Cortex, sometimes hitting themselves as a result just like other opponents when they defeated they turn into angels. Cameos The Komodo Brothers only appear as a cameo in a painting picture from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex in the level Wizards and Lizards, while a statue of Joe is placed in race track Jungle Boogie and home world Terra in Crash Nitro Kart. In Crash Twinsanity, Komodo Joe only appears in a Purple Gem concept art where he was playing poker along with other minions Pinstripe Potoroo, Koala Kong, Dingodile and Ripper Roo. The Komodo Brothers were originally going to have an appearance in Crash Twinsanity, where they would have challenged Crash and Dr. Cortex to a race and the winner would be rewarded a Crystal, the only catch was that the car would have no brakes. Their course would have been on Wumpa Island and it would have been set up on the base of the Uka Tree. Personality In CTR, Komodo Joe speaks with an accent similar to Kaa the Python from Walt Disney's film "The Jungle Book", that is, with long S, C or Sh syllables, such as "Let'sss Raccce" (but this doesn't necessarily always happen). Joe tends to give future blame towards a worthy opponent; for example, after losing a race and warning you about Oxide, he says "You're not so slow after all surprise what you did here's a key for the win, Still I think you're not fast enough to face Oxide we're going to lossse our planet, and it will all be your fault!". Joe is more agile and intelligent than his brother Moe, and does all the planning before combat. Nevertheless, they fail, often because things do not go exactly according to plan. As of yet, it is unknown whether or not Komodo Moe speaks the same way, as his only given sound is a mean chuckle. What is known about Moe is that he seems to be the brother that does most of the attacking, but his attacks are not without mistakes (for instance, he'd likely trip before landing his attacks). Maybe the mistakes in Moe's attacks are because he has got one less finger in each one of his hands and feet than his brother Joe. Curiously, despite often appearing as antagonists to Crash Bandicoot, they are among very few mutant adversaries that have never served Doctor Neo Cortex or aided evil, apart from Komodo Joe having Uka Uka as his mask during a power up, their allegiance remains ambiguous throughout the series. Manga The Komodo Bros. appear in ''Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Volume 2 where they are Treasure Hunters. Moe is more friendly in the Manga and speaks normal, while Joe (Moe calls Joe "Aniki", japanese for brother, in the manga) is the more aggressive one and also speaks normal. They have no connections to Dr. N Cortex or Dr. N Brio and do not wield their swords. As a result, they seem to respect Crash, stating the he is a good treasure hunter. Video Komodo Brothers - Boss 2 - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 12)|The Komodo Brothers' boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. . Gallery Komodo Moe Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back.png|Promotional artwork of Komodo Moe in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Komodobroshighquality.png|Promotional artwork of the Komodo Brothers in Cortex Strikes Back. komodo_bk_cb2_1.png|Komodo Bros. in the Cortex Strikes Back manual. komodo1.png|Crash Bandicoot battling the Komodo Bros. in Cortex Strikes Back. komodo2.png|The opening cutscene to the Komodo Bros. Fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. komodo3.png|Gameplay of the Komodo Bros. fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. tumblr_mjo437Xi9s1s2o73to1_500.png|Komodo Bros.' health bar. Crash 2 Komodo Joe.png|Komodo Joe in Cortex Strikes Back. Komodo Joe Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back.png|Komodo Joe in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Komodo Moe.png|Komodo Moe in Cortex Strikes Back. Komodo Brothers Icon.png|Komodo Bros.' icon in Cortex Strikes Back. Komodo Level Icon.png|Komodo Brothers's Save/Load Icon 51018614.jpg|Promotional artwork of Komodo Joe in Crash Team Racing. Komodo Joe's Poster.png|The outside to Komodo Joe's challenge in CTR. Komodo Joe CTR.png|Komodo Joe as he appears in the cutscenes in CTR. CTR Komodo Joe.png|Komodo Joe in his kart in CTR. CTR Komodo Joe In-Kart (Front).png|Komodo Joe in his kart in CTR. CTR Komodo Joe In-Kart (Back).png|Komodo Joe in his kart in CTR. Komodo Joe.png|Komodo Joe's icon in CTR. Komodo Joe CTR Icon.png|Komodo Joe's icon in CTR. Komodo Brothers's Mechanical Construction.png|Komodo Bros's Mechanical Construction. in Crash Bash. Komodo Joe and Moe in Crash Bash.png|Komodo Bros. in Crash Bash. Crash Bash Komodo Joe.png|Komodo Joe in Crash Bash. Crash Bash Komodo Moe.png|Komodo Moe in Crash Bash. Komodo Brothers (Crash Bash).png|Komodo Bros's Tanks. in Crash Bash. Komodo Joe Icon.png|Komodo Joe's icon in Crash Bash. Komodo Moe's Icon.png|Komodo Moe's icon in Crash Bash. Komodo Bros's Icon.png|Komodo Bros.' icons in Crash Bash. Komodo Moe's Icon Japanese.png|Komodo Moe's Japanese icon in Crash Bandicoot Carnival. Komodo Joe's Icon Japanese.png|Komodo Joe's Japanese icon in Crash Bandicoot Carnival. Komodo Brothers's Icon.png|Komodo Bros.' Japanese icons in Crash Bandicoot Carnival. Komodo Moe toy.jpg|Komodo Moe action figure. Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot The Wrath Of Cortex).png|Komodo Brothers's Picture in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex. Komodo Joe's Statue.png|Komodo Joe's Statue as seen in Terra home world at Crash Nitro Kart. mangakomodobros.png|Komodo Bros. in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Page 06.PNG|Komodo Joe in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Page 04.PNG|Komodo Moe in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Kimono and Kimodo.jpg|Early sketches of the Komodo brothers. Komodosketch3.gif Komodo1.gif|Concept art of the Komodo Bros. Komodosketch1.gif|Concept art of Komodo Joe. Komodosketch2.gif|Concept art of Komodo Moe. tumblr_mt4rmnagGh1s071aro1_500.jpg|Rotation sketch of Komodo Joe. tumblr_mt4rmnagGh1s071aro2_500.jpg|Rotation sketch of Komodo Moe. Komodo joe twinsanity.jpg|Komodo Joe in an unused piece of concept art playing poker with Pinstripe Potoroo, Ripper Roo, Dingodile, and Koala Kong from Crash Twinsanity. Concept52ov3.jpg|Concept art of the Komodo Bros. in Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot Cartoon.jpeg|Dr.Cortex, Dr.Nitrus Brio, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe, Koala Kong, Tiny Tiger, and Komodo Bros in Crash Bandicoot Cartoon. Komodo Moe Plush Bean Bag Soft Toy.jpg|Komodo Moe Plush Soft Toy. Komodobros-crashbash1.png|Rilla Roo battles The Komodo Brothers's Construction Machine at Big Bad Fox. Homer and Bart .jpeg|Homer Simpson and Bart Simpson's Icon In Crash Bash Beta Version, Komodo Moe as Homer Simpson, and Komodo Joe as Bart Simpson. Komodo Moe's Model.png|Komodo Moe's model and, animated in The Making of Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back video game. Trivia *It's possible that their combined names are a pun on the word "Mojo". *In CTR, Komodo Joe is the only boss not from Crash Bandicoot (not including Oxide); Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, and Pinstripe are the other three, but they all are from Crash Bandicoot. *Komodo Moe, along with Koala Kong, Doctor Nitrus Brio, Tawna and Baby T are the only known characters of the Crash universe before Crash Bash that were not playable characters in CTR. *From CTR onwards, the Komodo Brothers no longer work for N. Brio, but don't work for Cortex, either. However, Uka Uka is Joe's "invincibility" item, so whether or not they are still evil is unknown. Also, in Crash Bash, Moe and Joe are faced by any character, including their creator N. Brio, regardless whether from the good side or bad side. *Komodo Joe is one of five racers not to reappear in Crash Nitro Kart, the other four being Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe and Penta Penguin. *Moe and Joe, along with Papu Papu and the doctor characters (With the exception of Dr. Cortex), are the only villains not to appear at Crash's "Birthday Party" in Twinsanity. As for Moe and Joe, they make no appearance in the game. *In Crash Bash, Komodo Joe and Moe's health bars are mixed up. If you hit Moe then Joe's health bar decreases and vice versa. *They were going to be bosses in the first game but were cut along with Tiny Tiger and Doctor N.Gin. *In Crash Bash Early Demo Big Bad Fox, Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe's icon are replace Homer Simpson as Komodo Moe, and Bart Simpsons as Komodo Joe's icon and health bars is also mixed up. If Crash hits Komodo Moe Bart Simpson's health bar loses, and when he hits Komodo Joe Homer Simpson's health bar loses as well. *In Crash Bash Early Demo Big Bad Fox, when Komodo Brothers rise up on the tank there two Komodo Joes while Komodo Moe is on the left, and Joe is on the right, and when Crash hits Moe, Moe is got Crash's voice. *In Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta after Crash defeats Komodo Brothers, Komodo Moe will throws swords after he was defeated before Crash disappear. *In CTR, Joe's boss garage logo portrays Joe with two sharp, pointy fangs that stick out of his mouth; his before and after driver speech model does so as well. However, his in-game driving model shows him with square buck teeth instead. *If the player uses a language glitch, his head switches to N. Oxide. *While playing the Purple Gem Cup in CTR, Komodo Joe always appears to be in third place, though Ripper Roo is seen to be faster than him on rare occasions. It depends if the player always attacks the other bosses or him and sometimes, if he always get last position, it is possible to overlap him too. *Oddly enough, Komodo Moe is the only one to have an action figure and a plush toy modeled after him. *In an Interview with Naughty Dogs Co-President, Evan Wells, he revealed that, due to the memory limitations of the Playstation, some of the original ideas and content had to be removed from Crash Team Racing. This is the reason why only Komodo Joe is present and Komodo Moe is not; Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe were originally going to be in one kart. *They are the only evolved animals whose species did not originate in Australia, but a different country, Indonesia. Category:Characters Category:Character Cameos Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Playable Characters Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mutants Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Creatures